Plant life
Dangerous Plants Wandering Vine This blue-flowered plant has many, long, thorny vines, that snake out, so it can drag itself along the ground. It obtains nutrients directly from the air, and crawls over to pools of water, and soaks its vines, to drink. If stepped on, the plant will jump up, and whip out at the threat. Of course, they are so small (usually around two to four feet in diameter), that an attack is never life threatening. However, in a large forest, or those specially bred, can have vines up to two feet thick, and can be the size of an elephant, so to be very dangerous. Despite this, there has never been a documented case of a sentient creature being killed by them, although some hobbits have had their bones broken. Trees Gamboyana Tree The sap of this small, deep-root tree is poisonous to touch. The Gamboyana Berries it grows have extremely tough, acid-resistant, and flame-resistant, purplish skin. This is because the juice is actually a powerful, highly flammable acid. This plant is grown for armoroies, the skin often cut into fiber, and sewn into leather, and the sap and juice being used for weapons. Fortstone Tree Long ago, this was genetically-engineered, for the walls of Fortresses. The wood was as strong as steel, and not flammable! It was resistant, but not totally protected from, energies, such as electricity, and even weak mana! It has now become extremely rare, and only grows in labrynths, deep under verdua. Cloudwood This magical tree somehow burrows its roots into clouds. Its seeds drift in the sky, spread by large, beutiful flowers. The structure means that some have been able to live on densley planted clouds! Underwater Plants Kelporian Tree This huge, heavy tree has similar proportions to an oak tree, but many times the size. Because of its sheer weight, it has had to adapt to living completely submerged in water. This only grows in the deepest lakes, and under the ocean. Edible Plants Jumblay Vine This massive, thick vine is very light, and the inside of this plant is similar to that of a green melon, without the seeds. It has a slight, sweet taste. It can be eaten raw, but is usually used in cooking. Other Fruitsnap This is a large bush, growing many, pineaapple-sized flytrap-like heads, with many teeth and a vicious appetite. These are filled with nutrients, and the plant is extremly durable, and grows very quickly, so it is commonly farmed, in Dsarvanaemos, though the farmers have to keep it from getting too big, and must wear leather armor and cut it with long daggers or short swords, to safely do so. Dracor Flower These grow on large, thick stems, and flowers at around three feet tall, and higher. The flower is a large (About a six inch radius.), bell shaped, upward-facing one, with a deep bell. In this bell, a tall, magical, blue to green flame is always lit, even when wet. This does not burn objects, butt actually has minor healing properties, and the petals are used in many healing potions, which can be boiled over the flame, for magnified effect. This serves as a beacon for insects like bees, who will help pollinate the flowers, and can be healed of their injuries, by being submerged in the fire. This plant is harvested for healing purposes, and simple spells can extract the massive amounts of mana that run through this plant. Emotional Flowers Joy Flower This unique, but common plant feeds solely on the happiness and laughter of those around it, releasing, beutiful, sparkling pollen from its colorful flowers, when "nutrients" is abundant, and wilts when anger and sadness are prevalent. When this wilts, however, it will either sink into its container, or be instantly replaced with a Bud of Sorrow. Bud of Sorrow This black flower feeds solely off of greed, anger, guilt, and sadness. When this is abundant, tear-like liquid will drip from the flower. Strangely, a massive number of this seems to cause the clouds to be far more likely to cover up the sun. When the sorrow it feeds on proves to be at a minimum, and the opposite prevails, it will wilt, either sinking into the ground, or being quickly replaced by a Joy Flower.